<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Becoming Your Empress by LazySintastic13 (EmeraldWriter)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374745">Becoming Your Empress</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWriter/pseuds/LazySintastic13'>LazySintastic13 (EmeraldWriter)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Falling In Love, M/M, Rating May Change, Transmigration, Underfell Sans (Undertale), emperor/empress - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:16:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWriter/pseuds/LazySintastic13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A story has a beginning, middle, and end. <br/>If there is more than one possibility ... then doesn't that mean a story can't end? <br/>It was obvious to him that this was his end.<br/>He couldn't ask for more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kustard, Sans/Sans (Undertale), UT!Sans/UF!Sans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A story has a beginning, middle, and end. No matter where you put it. There will always be those three. Somewhere. And you can't tell which is which. What is what. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>But sometimes, you get a feeling. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A beginning is an end. An end being the beginning. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>But what about the middle? Can the climax be at the beginning? Then what is there to expect? Does this mean there is more than one climax? More than one middle? Then can it be called a middle anymore? </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>If there is more than one possibility ... then doesn't that mean a story can't end? </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Can't be." Red looked at the orange sky, waves of sweltering heat almost visible to the naked eye. Dry dirt and dust all around him. Metal and leather armours, weapons and gears littered before him. Fallen comrades that slowly joined nature as their dusts were carried in the light breeze.  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It was obvious to him that this was his end. His beginning started from birth. And his adventures were the middle of a novel. The climax of the battle came and went. So this should be his end. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He closed his sockets, waiting, time continuing to tick as he let out a sigh. Unable to move from his spot, his grave injury was the sign that his life would come close. Red can't say it was a happy ending. But it wasn't sad to him either. He fought well. And to the best of his abilities. Even if he lost. It was satisfying. The fight of his life. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Really. What more could he ask for. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>................</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He blearily opened his eyes. Red felt like he slept for eternity, groaning as he sat up and held his head. There was no other way to put it than his mind was filled with questions and confusion for the place he found himself in was nowhere near where he had been earlier. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A well-furnished large room, with a canopy bed of red and gold, bed sheets made of silk and his clothes... </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"What the fuck?" It was white cloth with a waistband wrapped around to make it look like a two piece item. Gold accessories were on his wrists, shoulders, neck, ankles, legs. He was covered in it as if he was an acclaimed king or of royalty. All too luxurious and out of his element. Where the fuck was he? </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A knock came as someone came inside, then suddenly, the water in the basin fell to the floor as she screamed with fright before joy. "His majesty the empress is awake!" The maid screamed. And everything went to chaos. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Red's confusion spiked as he was bombarded with things foreign to him. Empress? Coma? What the hell were they talking about?! </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Then all the servants made way for the emperor. Similarly dressed but with longer tresses of the white cloth, Red wasn't prepared to be greeted with a warm smile. He was flustered at the suddenness of the situation. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Leave us be." All bowed and quietly left the room. It was somehow even more intimidating with just the two of them alone. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"You finally woke up, my beloved." </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Red's face exploded at the affectionate term. Fumbling with the bed covers as the emperor neared him. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The skeleton monster, with their deep ocean blue eyes, gazed into rubies, as the emperor lifted Red's chin. The easy going smile had a layer of the unspeakable beneath and Red couldn't tell what the other was thinking one bit—</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Or so, We’d like to say." The temperature of the room dropped and Red became frozen stiff. The alarms rang in his head as his body began to tremble under the tumultuous pressure. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"But who the hell are you?" </span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Red wanted to know as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just what the hell was going on?!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was hard to not stutter, but somehow, he managed to answer. "I'm your empress." How he could say it was beyond Red's comprehension, but if he wanted to keep his life, one he thought he already lost, he has to get on this guy's good side. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The emperor's brow was raised, staring so deeply that Red thought he was reading his soul. Suddenly, the pressure lifts and the hand on his chin let go. That was going to bruise a bit. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Such an easygoing smile plastered on the other was hard to look at, but Red had to keep playing. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Our empress. Of course, of course." The emperor sat on the bed by Red's side, taking a hand in between two of his own. "Our dearest and beloved empress. We must apologize for our roguish actions. We must've been too surprised and had been harsh on your delicate body." </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"It's—" Red thought hard on proper words. "All right, d-darling." He did his best not to just off himself then and there. Red was dying in another way. "I had been in a coma for so long." Red only managed to get few information. "It's easy to see how surprised you must be ... Unfortunately, I can't remember much." </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span><em>Darling, huh.</em> The emperor nodded in agreement. "That's all right. Just take your rest. The imperial doctor will be coming soon to check on you, and the maids will take care of your needs." </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Red was almost scared silly when the emperor leaned down and planted a kiss on his cheek. The heat seemed to have risen to his face and neck as Red showcased a smile, though it trembled. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"We have to return to my duties. But We will see you again tonight." </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Okay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Okay?</em> The emperor inwardly chuckled. Then a fleeting moment of sadness flashed in his eyes. It meant ... "Continue to take care of your body, our beloved." He stood up and left without turning back. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Once the doors closed, only then did Red heaved out a sigh of relief. He thought for sure he was going to die again. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span><em>Fwomp</em> His back met with the soft sheets. It was weird and new. But now he had time to collect his thoughts. Empress and coma. Red was sure he died in the battle ... so does this mean ... It's just speculation, but his soul might've taken over this body. Which meant the original owner ... Another sigh escaped him. Red kind of felt bad for the emperor now. The real empress was gone. But that didn't mean he could take over so easily. He knew jack shit about royalty. Maybe how to refer to them, but nothing beyond the rules on how to act in public and shit. It required training as far as he was concerned and he knew none of it. No past memories to go from. So there was only one thing to do to keep his head on his shoulders. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I need to get out of here."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Should he say he kind of expected it? I mean, being the empress and all, security had to be very tight. After several attempts and many excuses about how he just wanted fresh air or exercise, Red was always led back to the palace and put to bed since he was still 'recuperating'. Admittedly, he kind of was. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Having a body that's been in bed for 7 years, Red didn't, or couldn't, go too far in his escapes. With a weakened body, plans for escaping would have to be put on hold. But that meant needing to 'relearn' etiquette and rules and history of this place and act as a proper empress. Red didn't have a problem with that since information is essential. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>What he had a problem with, was the emperor. Sans as he had come to know of the monster's name. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Unlike the kings and queens, always so polite and carried a comfortable but of regal atmosphere with their subjects, Red felt an immense pressure from an imperial emperor like no other. A single word uttered wrong felt like a death sentence, and once the decree was made, it was with finality that cannot be rebuked. The emperor's words were treated like a god, and with the current culture, it wasn't different. Sans always refer to himself as Us. As the emperor is considered the Son of Heaven and autocrat of All under Heaven. While the empress is the Mother of the Nation and consort of the emperor. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>As such, when he managed to read through some history, Red asked his maid about the harem he was supposed to manage. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Ah, the emperor sent them away, your majesty." </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Huh? Why?" </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"His majesty, the emperor has decreed that he will only have your majesty, the empress in his heart."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something that was meant to be sweet and heartwarming only made Red shudder with unease. His escape plan ... </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A whole month had passed without issue and Red hadn't actually seen the emperor again after the day of his waking. However, he had teachers and doctors coming to help him, as a daily occurrence. It wasn't hard but ... </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Red sighed heavily as he flopped down on his large bed. The room still too big for his comfort. After failed escape attempts, he couldn't help but say, "It's pretty boring." </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Granted, there were a lot of lessons, but since he was working so hard to adapt, it was getting easier and easier to the point that Red was getting bored being stuck in the palace. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He was an adventurer for god's sake. He wanted to go on adventures and missions. And just live an easygoing life ... a different kind of easygoing at least. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"It seems that you've adjusted fine, We see."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Red jumped at the deep voice and sat up quickly. Seeing the emperor by the door, he hurriedly kneeled, as the way an empress would, to greet him. "I did not hear you, your majesty, and was not prepared to receive you. Please forgive this concubine for such rudeness." Can Red just say that this way of speaking was also exhausting? Because it was. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Sans smiled. "Saying words you're not used to is tiring, isn't it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words made Red's soul jolt but he dared not look up and continued to look down on the floor. Cold sweat beaded on his nape.   </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Seeing how composed his consort was, Sans told him that there was no need to kneel when he was still recovering. "How has your health been?"</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Answering your—" </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"It's fine. You can say it simply."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Red snapped his mouth shut. "... I feel well." He was still polite; treading around a large tiger. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"En. And your studies?"</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Very well." </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Sans hummed whilst smiling. "And your memories?"</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"... They're ..." Red was trying to think of how to answer, but he was beaten to it. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Not there." Red's head shot up with blown eye lights. Meeting Sans' eyes who weren't smiling at all. "Isn't that right?" Red unconsciously trembled even though there was no pressure like before. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Seeing this, Sans could only sigh. "Be at ease. We already know Our beloved is no longer here." </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"... I'm sorry." It was the least Red could say. For the guy to make a decree that he'd only love the empress, he wasn't stupid to not pick up on the deep feelings. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Sans watched the genuine apology, and rubbed the other's head. "What's your name?" </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Red." It was the same as the deceased empress.  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"And what was your occupation?"</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Adventurer ... I died from a battle." He was certain of it now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>... So it's the truth.</em> "What would you like to do from now on? As you've studied this nation's history, there are no adventurers. Though there are scholars, and soldiers in the military. With the separation of commoners and nobles, We can grant you a family name and you can live your life as you wish. But We will not be able to aid you in anything else." The chances of them meeting afterwards will be next to nonexistent. And Red knew that the emperor would be able to carry out this promise. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>... But. "I don't want to stop being the empress."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Sans raised his brows in surprise. "Why is that?"</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Because you're the only one who knows <em>me.</em> And ... I don't want to lose that connection." In this world, he was an empress who's been in a coma. Had he led a new life, it would be simply that. A <em>new life</em> under a different name. He wanted to be Red. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"... We understand. But you do know the responsibilities and duties of the empress right?" </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Yes." Red learned all about it, and was still in the process of getting more information. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>This time, there was mischievousness that could be detected in Sans' eyes and smile. "Then, We supposed that Our beloved empress would be well to receive Us tomorrow night?" </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Red blinked, before chuckling. "Sure. Since you gave me the notice." But then, he remembered immediately after what it meant. And his face coloured crimson. "Wai—" </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"We remember your promise. Rest your body now, and We shall see you tomorrow night."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Before Red could try to explain his mistake, the emperor seemed to have disappeared without a trace. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>To receive the emperor meant ... Oh fuck.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The court droned with discussions becoming more and more heated, and Sans observed and watched his advisers quietly. With his piercing eye lights, the court felt very tense and tried to do their best in appealing to his majesty with their words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was going well, until a fool brought up the topic of needing an heir. This was with concern of having no other concubines and the empress has finally woken up. It was a topic worth discussing; however, who didn’t know how much the emperor cares and loves the empress. Anything that was about the empress had the chance of facing the emperor’s anger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your majesty, this isn’t with ill intent. We are just worried for his majesty, the empress’s health.” What would happen if the empress couldn’t give birth to the crown prince? The concept of adoption would only cause suffering for the child, bearing many rebuffs as the child wouldn’t be borne of royal blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tension was high with the court silent as they wait with bated breath. They could not speak even if they wanted to change the subject. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... We hear your concerns. And this topic shall never be brought about again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The warning was received, as Sans stood, effectively ending the court discussion with the advisers and generals standing and bowing. Blessing the emperor as Sans dismissed them and he began to walk back to his own palace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one could understand and see what the emperor thinks, and he was left undisturbed as he ordered it so. Giving him peace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Red.</em> Sans could still recall his beloved wife before his empress went into a coma. With the palace filled with hundreds of concubines, he stood out. Not because he was beautiful, or talented in the four arts. But because he was … genuine and lively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small smile graced his face. Red was a unique concubine to Sans. He learned proper etiquette and couldn’t stand being bullied or have any injustice brought upon him. Equally returning the favour with a vicious tongue and a silvery voice that many had said he was unqualified to become part of the harem. But to Sans, he had been interesting initially and wanted to see what he would do next. So he kept him close and elevated him to an imperial concubine, second power to empress. The other concubines had been outraged and angered, but Sans paid them no mind. He knew he instigated many attacks that would befall Red, and he was curious what Red would do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his surprise, Red used his status effectively, and shut down those that attacked him. There were many fake tears, vicious mockery, and Sans remembered drinking a lot of tea in those days. Never a boring moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Especially that fated day when Red spoke to him. “Did you enjoy those plays? I didn’t think you had such a bad personality for an emperor, but I don’t mind if you kept them coming.” Sans was shown an arrogant and proud smile. Dare he say, cheeky. <em>“The next thing you know, I’m going to be the empress if I keep sending these concubines home.” </em></span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“... Do you wish to be an empress?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sans was taken aback. *No?* </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s the point of just being an empress? It’s a title anyone can wear—replaceable.” Red stated it so clearly, it was blasphemous. “I want to be *your* empress.” After all, once you have the emperor’s favour and love, don’t you practically have everything? It’s the very reason why losing favour could be a huge loss. Especially in political support. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sans knows this very well. The current empress barely tries to get close to him. Afraid of overstepping boundaries and treating their roles with respect. But it doesn’t change the fact that they were married. Husband and wife. Can such a relationship continue? The answer … was right in front of him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Besides, you owe me for entertaining you for so long. I want to be rightfully rewarded, your majesty~” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sans’ soul fluttered in seeing that sweet and lovable expression on his favoured concubine. He thought that maybe he was already captured since the beginning. And he would only continue to keep coming back. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We shall reward you appropriately.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span>t didn’t take long for Red to be crowned as the new empress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sans thought then, that his life might become dull after giving Red what he had wanted. But it didn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red became an irreplaceable person in his heart. He was the empress. But he was also a partner who would share his thoughts and burdens. A close friend who would give advice and wasn’t afraid to tell him that he was wrong. And his love for Sans as the wife was bountiful and filled with passion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red stood beside Sans as equals despite the social hierarchy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s why Sans made the decree of getting rid of the harem. The memory made Sans chuckle. Red wore the look of sheer fury that day, and lectured him when they were alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why would you do that?! Don’t you know that the people are—wait. Of course you know. What are you planning something?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sans took Red’s hand into his own. “We plan to live the rest of Our lives with just you, our beloved empress.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“... You are an insane emperor.” Red sighed in exasperation. “You can’t change the law so easily. Plus, you’re the first emperor to do this kind of thing. People will talk.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“They will always talk. But … just this once, under Our ruling, We only want you by our side. The decree We made will not be changed.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Red grumbled, cheeks colouring from embarrassment. “I wish it could. How could you make a decree like that?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sans smiled. “As you’ve said. We are insane.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes yes. And I’ll be just as insane with you.” Red sighed again, accepting his fate. “You’re such a romantic, my love.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you dislike?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Red smiled and leaned in for a kiss. “I like.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sans closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. When he opened them again, he continued on with his walk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For 7 years … since that incident, he waited. With the hope that he would see those bright eyes and smile again. When his beloved would once again occupy the space beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had plans for the future. Little ones. Running around and bringing more life in the palace. They’ve thought of names, and looked into auspicious days. They wanted to be prepared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when he heard news his empress had woken up, Sans rushed as fast as he could, disregarding everything. He waited for so long, but what he came back to was … </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t <em>his</em> Red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though they shared the same body, Sans could recognize the change. But because it was the same body, and the same name as his wife, he couldn’t bear to do any real harm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He prepared his mind and soul when he had asked the new Red what he wanted to do. If he wanted to leave. But to his surprise, the latter chose to stay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>"Because you're the only one who knows</em> me.<em> And ... I don't want to lose that connection."</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... What do you think I should do, my beloved?” The wind brushed against his face for a moment, as if relaying the answer in soft whispers. He might have even heard his wife’s voice; a normal occurrence for an insane emperor. The pink petals fell down from the trees as Sans stared at the scenery in silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon, a small smile blossomed on his face. “You’re right.” He said. “Let’s keep him close, and see what he’ll do next.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>